


The Adventures of SuperSEAL and Jersey

by klutzy34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Established Relationship, Ficlets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: They have each other's back and argue like an old married couple, spend their free time together and follow the other to the ends of the earth. Steve and Danny love each other, no doubt, but what kind of love is another question all together. McDanno ficlets, bromance & romance.





	1. Super Danno and Steven Lane

**Author's Note:**

> These are some old ficlets I found tucked in GDocs, some formerly posted on my Tumblr that no longer exists and some that never found the light of day. I decided to collect them together here instead of posting them separately.

“Hey Danny, the undercover stint is over. You can take the glasses off,” Steve murmured distractedly, pointing to his own face with a half wave while he stared at the tablet in hand, reading the final report on another case.

“Not yet.” As he swept into the office, Danny pushed the door of Steve’s office shut. It took a moment for that small gesture to grab the SEAL’s attention, only his eyes moving as he went from glaring at the tablet to watching Danny, an eyebrow arching. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to do, albeit not in front of everyone in the office. I can only imagine the teasing that would result.”

Now Steve’s attention was fully on him but Danny was distracted, slowly unbuttoning the front of his shirt. “Daniel Williams,” Steve said quietly, a Cheshire cat grin appearing, “I had no idea that you…what am I? The principal?”

Danny’s head shot up. “Wha - no!” With a quick yank, he pulled his shirt open to reveal the blue t-shirt underneath, stretching nicely over his chest, the ’S’ logo front and center. “Superman, Steven. I thought you, being the nerd that you are, would enjoy the reference.”

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Yeah, but Superman doesn’t take off his shirt like he’s about to start stripping, Danny.” He raised his hands, making yanking motions in the air. “He rips it off, being in a rush to save the world and all.”

Planting his hands on his hips, Danny glared at his partner, looking a little ruffled. “And ruin a good shirt? I’m not an animal. I have very few that haven’t needed repair from bullets or washed several times to get the blood and dirt out. I’m not going to sacrifice one to geek urges, thank you very much.” At some point, his hands left his hips, waving through the air like a conductor. Scowling, he threw one hand up. “Well, now that you’ve ruined that reveal…” He turned sharply on his foot, heading for the door when Steve shot up from behind the desk.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.” Arms crossed, he leaned against the door, smirking at Danny. Tilting his head, he checked to make sure the quiet office outside was empty, the rest of the team home for the night. “Come on, Superman. You need to rescue your Steve Lane from the monotony that is paperwork.”

Danny snorted. “I’m supposed to rescue you from something you find ways of avoiding doing regularly?” he stated, but the moment Steve started to move away, hands up as if to say ‘your loss’, Danny put a hand to his chest and stopped him. His fingers balled up in the fabric of his shirt and he tugged him over to the couch, pushing a surprisingly pliable Steve down onto it.

As he straddled his hips, Steve’s hands tugged at the last few buttons, sending them skittering across the office floor. Before Danny could protest, Steve softly promised him a new one and reclined back, running his hands over Danny’s body as well defined by the tight t-shirt. “All right, Super SEAL, you asked for it,” he growled, grabbing the questing hands and pinning them against the couch arm, leaning down to kiss him fiercely.

Steve’s lips curved into a smirk against his, hesitating between kisses to speak. “And you always deliver, Super Danno.”


	2. Bite Me, McGarrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's midnight visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for Halloween.

The feel of lips brushing lightly against his drew Danny from the deep abyss of exhausted sleep, the addition of weight making the couch cushions on either side of him sink a little more. With some effort, his eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the darkness. In the background, the light from the TV flickered, the voices a dull murmur that he couldn’t discern. He started to shift, the bowl of leftover Halloween candy sliding off his stomach and tumbling to the floor, bite sized chocolate bars scattering across the carpet. 

He was barely able to discern the outline of a familiar face above him before the lips returned with a vengeance, kissing him deeper, needful. He pressed back, thumbs brushing along cheekbones, his back arching beneath his midnight visitor’s body. The buttons on his shirt began to pop one by one, agonizingly slow until the lips had unfettered access to his neck and collarbone, nipping, sucking, marking. There was something strange in the feel of it, but Danny was so distracted by the feel of something he’d waited too goddamn long for, he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

The lips stopped and Danny groaned quietly in disappointment, tugging gently, trying to get them to return. They did so briefly, the kiss on his lips was gentle, loving. For a brief moment, Steve leaned back, the light from the TV dimly illuminating part of his face. He put a hand on Danny’s face, smiling. “Come on, babe,” Danny cajoled softly, tugging on his shirt. “What are you waiting for, huh? An invitation?” Steve leaned closer, hands resting on either side of Danny, a knowing smile playing on his lips and damned if that didn’t do a funny thing to Danny’s stomach and lower parts. “You’re not about to tell me this is the trick, not the treat, are you?” 

For a moment, he thought maybe it was a trick of the light flickering, making him see things that weren’t there. Then Steve was moving again, his lips by Danny’s ear. “Happy Halloween, Danny,” he murmured, sending a shiver down Danny’s spine. Then the pain, created by sharp, sharp teeth, shot through his neck and Danny shouted out - 

Only to topple off the couch, barely able to stay upright as he grabbed for the coffee table. Heart thundering in his chest, he turned wildly, searching the corners, the shadows of the dark room. Aside from Bela Lugosi staring balefully at him on screen, Count Dracula deep disapproving of his shenanigans, there was no one around. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, then scowled, shaking his head sharply. 

“Dick,” he snarled, scooping up a Snickers bar and tossing it with accuracy across the room, catching Dracula between the eyes. Picking up another candy bar, he slowly climbed back onto the couch, rolling so that his back faced the TV while he angrily stripped the chocolate of its wrapper and shoved it into his mouth, chewing as if it would relieve his annoyance. “Jerk. Putz. Idiot.” 

As the words quietly rattled on, he was no longer sure if he was addressing the old school movie monster that crept into his dreams or his own deeply suppressed desires that it had entangled with.


	3. Howlin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve runs, Danny chases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last one for Halloween!

Steve’s sneakers crunched through dead leaves and twigs lying scattered on the forest floor as he sprinted through, long legs stretching to chew up as much distance as he could in a stride. He didn’t bother to try and be quiet anymore, not when what chased him knew where he was and wasn’t far behind. In the patches where the moon broke through the canopy created by trees, he saw flashes of gold in the underbrush, thought he heard the faint cracking of branches breaking. 

The clearing was close now and he pushed harder, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He was so focused that the sudden body against the back of his knees sent him sprawling to the ground, tucking his head and rolling until his momentum was spent to come to a stop on his back, staring up. He had a moment to regain his bearings before his pursuer pounced on his chest and settled in, pink tongue lolling out as he panted. Steve drew in a deep breath and lightly pushed the wolf’s muzzle away from his face. 

“You’ve got dog breath, Danno,” he stated dryly, which made the wolf huff at him and shimmy up closer, butting his head under Steve’s chin and rubbing against him. Steve tried to groan, tried to sound as if it was a trial, but it was lost under light laughter as he stroked down his partner’s side. Under his fingertips, the thick fur gave way to skin and Danny rest a hand on the ground beside Steve’s head, leaning in to kiss him. 

“Dog breath, my ass,” Danny murmured when he broke away, sitting up so that he straddled Steve’s hips. Steve gave him a coy look, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth as he let his gaze obviously travel down Danny’s body. 

“Yes, that is your ass my hand is on,” he replied, earning a grumble from Danny, an affectionate one that made his heart flutter a little. Even after all this time, his mate had a funny effect on him. Danny climbed off and Steve propped himself up on his knees, watching him as he sauntered over to some brush to pull a backpack free. 

“You going to get furry or what?” Danny asked as he tugged on his boxers, then a pair of shorts. “That’s how you settle a bet, you know. You both take a shot at it? So we have my time for catching you, now it’s my turn, so you have to buy me breakfast.” Steve shrugged, then sat up, untying his sneakers and lazily kicking them off. 

And if he undressed very slowly so that Danny could openly oogle, because Danny made sure Steve was aware of how much he enjoyed oogling, then he was just taking his time because they had the whole night ahead. A night to run under the moon that would be full in a few days, to find a place to have their wild way with one another. A night to let society’s restraints fall away and let their animalistic natures enjoy the freedom. 

A night with nothing but his mate by his side. 

Entirely naked, Steve settled back on his feet and waved to the forest in the way they’d come. “You’ve got five minutes,” he said, grinning at him.

“And I’ll see you back here,” Danny replied as he started to pass Steve, who caught him just long enough to press a soft kiss against his shoulder. “All right, Big Bad Wolf, save that for later.” 

Steve laughed lightly and stepped back. “Not much later, Little Red Riding Danno,” he replied, the words coming out with a throaty growl around the edges. A little shiver ran down Danny’s back before he sprinted out of sight and Steve tilted his head towards the sky, letting the change wash over him with the ease of years of practice.

When five minutes came, the black and silver wolf threw its head back and howled before sprinting after, on the hunt again.


	4. Hair

Steve needed answers. The question had been one long spent tucked in the back of his mind that surfaced again and again when the occasion to investigate presented itself, usually passed off with an excuse or concern. Not this time. 

Drenched by the ocean, dried by the sun, his fingers sunk into the soft, spun gold and he gently moved his fingers around, disrupting the careful placement with a barely concealed glee. It was just like he thought, especially when not coated in muck to be held in place.

“ _Steven._ ” He recognized the tone of annoyance but it did nothing to dissuade him as he leaned in, fluffing the hair even more, enjoying the way the messy natural waves looked on top of his partner’s head, “What are you doin - did the Navy create some kind of human-octopus hybrid here? Is that what’s going on?” 

Sliding an arm around Danny’s neck, Steve pulled him in tight, continuing to ruffle his hair with abandon. On the other side of the table, Kono started laughing, a cheerful sound that only motivated Steve to keep ruffling as Danny hunched down in his seat, scowling at Chin, who was losing the battle to keep from looking too amused by the situation. 

“Just had to know if it was as soft as it looked without that gel, Danno. You should really leave it more often,” Steve informed him. He’d also waited at least two days after they’d officially gotten together to finally give in to the urge to dishevel his usually put together partner, so his patience deserved reward. “There are _perks_.”

“Right. What kind of perks would - “ Danny made an indecipherable sound as Steve went from ruffling to gently kneading Danny’s scalp, resting an arm on the picnic table as he watched Danny’s eyes flutter shut, mouth slightly open as he was rendered speechless. 

Across the table, Kono grinned smugly and held her hand out, fingers wiggling. “Pay up,” she said sweetly. Sighing, Chin dug his wallet out of his pocket and slapped the twenty into her hand.

“How did you know he’d go for the hair first?” 

“The question is, cuz, who _wouldn’t_ go for that hair first?”


	5. Knockout

It felt good to be in the ring again. He may not have been the pugilistic badass that made up the rest of the team but once upon a time, Danny Williams faithfully trained in boxing and picking it up again, finally being able to demonstrate that skill, the adrenaline and endorphins made his head spin in the best way. 

A hand slipped around his wrist, the roar of the approving crowd in his ears as his arm was lifted high in the air, a voice to his left declaring him the winner. His opponent leaned against the ropes off to the side, trainers attending to him. 

Speaking of his trainer, Danny glanced to where Steve stood in his corner, his jaw dropped. It wasn’t often that he was able to shock Steve and the delight of being able to came in a distant second to the euphoria of the win.

_Are you sure about this, Danny? We have what we need, you don’t have to go through with the fight._

_Steve? Just trust me on this. I do._

Someone slipped the robe over his shoulders, Junior’s hand thumping him on the shoulder in approval. Danny let him slip the gloves off, his sweat soaked, bandage wrapped hands beginning to cool in the air. He slid his arms into the robe, then between the ropes of the ring, climbing to the ground. 

“Tani and Junior, you two take a lap. Keep an eye on our guy, make sure he doesn’t slip off?” Steve called, resting a hand on Danny’s back, gently nudging him towards the locker room. Danny caught the two exchanging a look before Tani gave him the thumbs up.

“Sure thing, boss.” 

The locker room felt cooler than the packed room that held the ring and Danny leaned back against the lockers, reveling in the coolness seeping through the robe’s thin material. As he drew in deep, even breaths, head tilted back and eyes closed, fingers brushed against the scars prominent on his skin. His side, his chest, those rough fingertips moving reverently over his skin, causing shivers to race down his spine.

Danny tilted his head down slightly, Steve’s lips catching his own roughly as he slid his knee between Danny’s legs, hands slamming into the lockers behind Danny possessively. “Christ, Danno,” Steve murmured before catching Danny’s lips again, “I knew - but I didn’t know you could do _that_.” 

His lips curved into a smirk against Steve’s as he slipped his fingers into the belt loops on the waist of Steve’s jeans, tugging him closer until the two of them were pressed against the lockers like the room shrunk around them. “You’re such an animal, you know that? Give you a little violence and I might lose my shorts,” Danny chuckled, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip before he slid a hand behind his head, pulling him down. 

“That wasn’t violence, Danny. That was _art_.” His heart triple-timed at the respect in Steve’s voice and he rest his head against his chest, catching his breath. “God, that skill. You said you boxed before but I didn’t know that - “ 

With a soft laugh, Danny tilted his head back, looking up at him. “That I still did?” 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, that you still did. Just when I think I’ve got you down, you surprise me again.” He glanced towards the locker room door. “I should probably go find the kids but another night? You, me, the ring, buddy,” he added as he stepped back, pointing at Danny. 

Danny grinned. “As long as you can keep your shorts on long enough for us to get home, babe.” 

Steve threw his head back, the genuine laugh loud after the murmurs and soft promises. “For a chance to see how we match up? I’ll try my hardest. Now get dressed and we’ll meet you outside.” 

Standing up again, Danny drew himself up straight, saluting Steve smartly. “Sir, yessir,” he drawled dryly. 

Steve shook his head, affectionately rolling his eyes as he disappeared out the door. “Smartass.”


	6. Cast A Spell

The blue flame springing to life in Danny’s palm cast light on the faces of the two men in the dark gloom of the wreckage of the parking structure. Despite the pain clawing at his side, the broken ribs, Danny smiled in satisfaction as Steve’s eyes grew wide, his voice dropping to a whisper as he murmured, “how?” The small movement bringing a new wave of pain through where the rebar formerly pushed through, Danny lifted his other hand, molding the flame into a small, glowing ball.

Before he could stop him, Steve reached out to touch it, mouth open in wonderment. A moment later, he hissed in pain and pulled his hand back, shaking out his stinging fingers. “That’s real,” he said, before repeating again, “how are you doing this, Danny?”

Danny laughed softly, then winced. “Williamses, babe. We’ve got a little magic in our blood,” he murmured as he gently tossed the ball into the air, watching as it fractured and chased the shadows farther from the grit streaked faces looking up.

—————–

Steve’s fingers slid through Danny’s before he knew what he was doing, pulling his partner back before he launched himself at the other man in Steve’s defense. He tugged him away, pulling him away from prying eyes, starting to let go when he realized the pale blue magical flame flickered around Danny’s hand - and all he felt was a cool, gentle tickle against his skin.

Danny seemed to notice as well, glancing down at their hands. His brow furrowed. “How are you - how is that not burning you? ” He stopped abruptly, gaze snapping to Steve’s abdomen. He reached out, fingers ghosting against where the transplant scar would be under the fabric of the shirt Steve wore. “I’ll be damned,” he said softly, chuckling and shaking his head.

It didn’t take Steve long to catch on, throwing his head back and laughing louder. When he looked back to Danny, his eyes twinkled mischievously. “Well, would you look at that. I guess I’ve got a little witch in me now.”


	7. Calling Foul

Danny was slowly killing him, testing the boundaries of his control, and Steve had no doubt he knew exactly what he was doing.

When Kamekona pitched, no pun intended, the idea of Five-0 joining his team for the adult fast pitch league, Steve had been all for it, something away from work for a few hours, downtime. He’d made the simple mistake of forgetting that baseball was Danny’s domain.

Up at bat, Danny swung the bat lightly through the air, testing the heft before he fell into position, just enough of a bend in the knees that those baseball pants hugged his nicely rounded rear end, which Steve had the best view of from the dug out. Ending at the knees, he also had a view of well toned calves. The team’s royal blue t-shirt hugged his body, the sleeves lightly straining around his biceps, his last name in white lettering across the shoulders drawing attention to the muscles there.

Steve’s fingers tightened in the dugout’s chain link fencing and he scowled. Almost as if reading his mind, Danny glanced over his shoulder, taking the time the catcher needed to toss the ball back to the pitcher to give Steve the smallest of grins when he saw his partner’s badly hidden frustration.

The next swing knocked out a triple, followed by a line drive from Chin that brought Danny home. As Steve stepped up to take a few practice swings before he was up, Danny brushed by him, fingers lightly running against the small of Steve’s back, perceptible through the light cotton of the t-shirt.

“Now you know how it feels to be driven crazy by your partner and there’s nothing you can do about it. That’s called karma,” Danny murmured dryly, pausing at his side and glancing towards the dugout, the rest of the team suitably distracted.

“My kind of driving you crazy doesn’t involve so much teasing,” Steve muttered, shifting his grip on the bat.

“Nah, it doesn’t, but at least I give you the chance to do something about it later.” Danny swatted his ass hard before taking a step back, pointing to himself. “You can get rid of the offending clothing later. Your place,” he stated quietly, grinning at Steve.

Steve snorted and shook his head, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I guess I don’t have to call foul then.”

“You don’t.” Danny motioned Steve towards home base. “But you better hit it home.”


	8. Cast A Spell Again

The tempered flame Danny held in check for so long threatened to consume him, fueled by rage and grief, darkness clawing at the edges of his mind, whispering temptation in his ear as the scent of burned flesh refused to leave him, whispering that they all deserved to pay for their part in taking his little brother away from him, that he had the power to make it so.

Then the strong arms that slid around him, wrapping around his upper body and holding him tightly, the firm chest pressing to his back, the calming, soothing feel of wind brushing along his skin as it came in off the water as he sat on the private beach beside his partner, not a word spoken between them as they watched the sun set and just let the world be kind for one moment.

“Stay with me, buddy,” Steve whispered behind him, holding tighter, “stay with me.”


	9. Tequila

Slightly inebriated, Danny set his supplies down on the counter a little harder than he meant, grabbing his partner by the shirt and tugging him towards him. “C’mere,” he commanded softly, Steve turning around easily for him, offering no resistance in his confusion. Danny’s brow furrowed as he struggled with the buttons on Steve’s shirt. 

Steve finally grabbed his hands. “Danno, what are you doing?” he asked, arching an eyebrow down at his partner. 

“I need to see your stomach,” Danny explained vaguely. “So, you know, unbutton all the way and climb up here.” He pat the surface of the island counter. “And lay back.” The way Steve hesitated, Danny knew he was wondering what exactly he had in mind. However, he eventually did as he was told, shirt unbuttoned from chin to the waistband of his jeans as he folded his arms beneath his head. 

“Now what?” Instead of answering, Danny climbed up on the counter, straddling Steve’s hips as he grabbed a shaker of salt and carefully shook some out along Steve’s surgical scar. “Danny, what are you -?” Danny’s finger pressed against his lips. 

“Shhh. I’m proving something,” he muttered, picking up a slice of lime and pressing it to Steve’s lips. “Hold that between your teeth. Yeah, like that. Now lay really still.” The salt trail laid down and the lime between Steve’s lips, Danny filled a shot glass with tequila and gently balanced it on Steve’s breastbone. 

He felt the barely suppressed shiver when his tongue ran along Steve’s warm skin, the shape of the scar permanently etched in Steve’s skin mixing with the taste of salt. With the casual nonchalance of a man who had done it a few times before, Danny picked up the shot glass with his mouth, knocked it back, then put it aside so he could lower his body on top of Steve’s, taking the lime from his mouth. 

Steve blew out a breath, eyes heavy lidded and lips slightly open, letting out a shaky breath. Then Danny kissed him, tasting of tequila and lime. “What was that for?” Steve murmured against his lips. “Not that I’m complaining.” He slid his hands into the back pocket of Danny’s jeans, holding his body close. 

“Kono had a few drinks and told me that Adam had lickable abs ,” Danny replied, resting his head on Steve’s chest and closing his eyes.

“Now, being the excellent detective that I am, I can say the same about yours and have the evidence to back it up.”


	10. Group Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have borrowed someone from another fandom for this story just to have a little fun.

Danny thrust a finger into the opening of the stomach antacid bottle, rattling it around angrily as he tried to dislodge the tablets packed together and preventing possible relief. All it took was loosening one and colorful tablets rained down on his desk, bouncing and spinning in different directions, leaving him to scramble to catch them. 

Grover watched from the doorway of his office, brow furrowed as Danny scooped up three and popped them into his mouth. “Rough day?” 

“Rough day?” Danny echoed around a full mouth, squinting slightly and tilting his head. “Rough day does not even begin to describe the day I have had.” He tossed the empty bottle down just as the main door into headquarters opened, the presence of three people announced by wet soles squelching on the floor. Danny rose from his chair, easily slipping past Grover. 

The causes of the ulcer he was sure he was developing came to a halt, two versions of a shit-eating grin and one uncertain expression greeting him. He would say one thing for Junior, the Navy had yet to wring all the sanity out of him. The kid looked like he’d gone on a wild ride to Hell and back unexpectedly. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Danny demanded, throwing his hands up in the air. “A yacht? You blew up a yacht?” 

Steve held up his hand. “A yacht owned by a high-ranking member of a cartel, Danny.” 

Next to him, his fellow SEAL pulled off his boot and emptied water - and a small fish - onto the floor before he held up a finger. “Technically it was poor maintenance and an overzealous henchman that blew the yacht up,” Martin Riggs added nonchalantly as he pushed the wet and wild curls back from his face. 

“Overzealous henchman which was exactly why I told you to wait for backup!” While he was frustrated that the three SEALs decided to eschew standard operating procedure again and go in, it was the resulting explosion and then the silence that nearly did Danny in, unable to reach their phones, their comms, anything that would confirm they were still alive after the luxury yacht blew sky high and left pieces scattered across Waikiki. 

Danny closed his eyes and blew out a breath, resting his hands on his hips. “I’m just gonna...go get dried off.” Junior’s voice stayed quiet, followed by the retreating squelch as he ambled off towards the locker room to get changed. The soft squeak of the main door opening and closing as followed by the sound of water hitting the floor and the thunk of another boot being discarded. 

“You could have just left the ocean in the ocean,” Danny stated finally, prompting a snort from Grover behind him. Riggs didn’t even have enough shame to look embarrassed by his faux pas and instead looked to Steve for help. Of which Steve was none, hand discreetly held up to his mouth to hide a smile. 

“It’s a little salt water, Danno, that’s all. Look, I’m sorry I scared you. That we scared you. That wasn’t how we intended it to go-”

“Half an hour, Steven. Half an hour after the explosion, no word from any of you, no idea if you’d escaped or - no!” Steve’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly in a bear hug, dampness soaking through Danny’s shirt. “Steven, I swear to all that is considered holy that if you don’t unhand me right now, you’ll find your ass on the couch to-” He trailed off in resignation as another set of arms wrapped around him, this time from behind.

Wonderful. He’d stayed out of the water but he’d end up soaked all the same, unable to escape the well-muscled and stubborn embrace of two ridiculous Navy SEALs who thought this was going to get them out of trouble. “Lou, I need...”

“Nope,” Lou replied casually, leaning against the wall, one hand in his pocket and casually sipping from a coffee cup. “I like it right where I am, all comfortably dry.” He withdrew his hand to smooth it down the front of his shirt. “That’s the way I’m going to stay.” He grinned widely before he took another sip, not at all affected by the dark glare Danny shot his way. 

“There was a group hug and no one invited me?” Tani burst through the doors, happily trotting over to the small group standing in the middle of the main area. She threw her arms wide open, having to bounce up on her toes to throw them over the shoulders of both Steve and Riggs. “Team bonding, what a great idea!” 

Face pressed against Steve’s chest, nestled under his chin, and assaulted by the smell of ocean water and whatever Steve used for soap, Danny scowled and ceased his struggling. His shirt clung to him from all sides with dampness, hair mussed to stick out at random angles. All in all, his frustration faded to a mere annoyance in light of his current situation.

“Let it be known that I hate you all.”


End file.
